Lucy
by KHR1427
Summary: Hey Lucy I remember your name. Angst song fic featuring the song Lucy by Skillet. Written by for-those-rainy-days.


this is a story that our friend wrote xD its unedited so if there are grammar mistakes then...yeah xD  
oh and its a songfic :)  
-sandwich

* * *

Bright, luminous.

Blinding her even through her closed eyelids. Slowly, Lucy opened her eyes. She was in a place she'd never seen before, sitting in a clear meadow surrounded by trees. She wore a plain white dress, the type you only read about in books. There was a gentle breeze all about, stirring the grass and the leaves, and teasing her calf-length dress up to her knees. Walking around, she tried to remember where she was and how she got there. The tiny blades of grass poked and tickled her feet. After a while, she started feeling quite nervous. This place was peaceful, peaceful and queer. In a place of so much nature, one would expect there to be animals: birds, frogs, or even bugs. But there was nothing. Other than the wind, there were no other sounds.

Suddenly, this peaceful Garden of Eden didn't seem so peaceful anymore. Her breath coming faster, she started running around, trying to find an escape from the silence, but to no avail. No matter where she ran, all there was were trees and more trees. Still, she searched on and on, until she was certain that she'd searched the area until there was no more to be searched. When she was finally more tired and stressed than she had ever been before, she finally dropped to the ground. She wanted to scream, she wanted to shout, but her voice was stuck in her throat. She wanted to cry, but the tears just wouldn't come, no matter how hard she willed it to come.

She had no idea how long she'd been here. There was no way to tell time, the sun didn't ever set. In the grass she lay, without a feeling, without a sound. The dead silence still engulfed her. Her whole body had gone numb; she was starting to forget who she was.

Then, out of the sky, there came a voice; so familiar, yet so new. Slowly sitting up, she listened as it spoke.

"Hey, Lucy" said the voice; even her own name sounded awkward now. "I came to see you for a while today. I've missed you. We all have. The entire Fairy Tail guild."

The speaker took a deep shaky breath. Fairy Tail? Who was Fairy Tail? Why did the name sound so familiar? And why did it trigger such an emotion, of love and longing?

"It's been 1 month since you've, you know, died.. And I'm sorry I didn't come before—I couldn't bear to see your grave. I kept on telling myself that this was a dream, and that you'd come back. But you never did. I'm.. I'm sorry." There was a sniffle; the speaker seemed to be crying.

Others had come before him? How come he was the only voice she's heard in so long?

"You probably hate me now, don't you? I had the chance to save you, but I valued my life too much, and I let you die. Haha, I hate myself too. I hate myself for it every day. Why did I have to be such a coward? I know I used to act like a big-shot, when in reality, I was nothing but a stupid coward. I'm so sorry."

Lucy's head was spinning. She was starting to remember some things, vaguely, but they were there. She could almost reach out and grab it. She remembered some people, but their faces were blurred out inside her head. There seemed to have been this one boy with pink hair, but she couldn't seem to remember anything else about him.

"But while I was away in my little world of dreams, I wrote a song for you, and I really want you to hear it. It says a lot of the things that I was too scared to say to you before." another deep breath.

Lucy's heart was racing now, but she didn't understand why.

"_Hey Lucy, I remember your name...  
I left a dozen roses on your grave today;  
I'm in the grass on my knees, wipe the leaves away;  
I just came to talk for a while,  
I got some things, I need to say..._

_Now that it's over,  
I just wanna hold her,  
I'd give up all the world to see,  
That little piece of heaven looking back at me;  
Now that it's over,  
I just wanna hold her;  
I've gotta live with the choices I made,  
And I can't live with myself today..._

_Hey Lucy, I remembered your birthday...  
They said it'd bring some closure to say your name;  
I know I'd do it all different if I had the chance,  
But all I got are these roses to give,  
And they can't help me make amends..._

_Now that it's over,  
I just wanna hold her,  
I'd give up all the world to see,  
That little piece of heaven looking back at me;  
Now that it's over,  
I just wanna hold her;  
I've gotta live with the choices I made,  
And I can't live with myself today..._

_Here we are,  
Now you're in my arms;  
I never wanted anything so bad...  
Here we are,  
For a brand new start;  
Living the life that we could've had..._

_Me and Lucy walking hand in hand,  
Me and Lucy never wanna end!  
Just another moment in your eyes,  
I'll see you in another life,  
In heaven, where we never say goodbye!_

_Now that it's over,  
I just wanna hold her,  
I'd give up all the world to see,  
That little piece of heaven looking back at me;  
Now that it's over,  
I just wanna hold her;  
I've gotta live with the choices I made,  
And I can't live with myself today!_

_Here we are,  
Now you're in my arms;  
Here we are,  
For a brand new start;  
Got to live with the choices I've made,  
And I can't live with myself today!_

_Me and Lucy walking hand in hand,  
Me and Lucy never wanna end!  
I got to live with the choices I've made,  
And I can't live with myself...  
Today..._

_Hey Lucy, I remember your name..._"

Lucy's heart was a complete mess now. Tears accumulated at her eyes. Everything was flooding back to her. Memories, so long forgotten. A group of people sitting around a picnic table eating dinner. Faces. Oh, so many faces. She remembered every one of them, Erza, Gray, Levi, and Natsu. Oh, Natsu. That's who this was.

Her tears were coming fast now. Her womanly sobbing had turned into loud animal wails.

Just like the good memories, there came the bad. She remembered how she got here. She saw the boulder, descending towards her like how Lucifer descended towards Hell; on fire, eternally on fire. She remembered her feeling of panic, her struggles to free herself from the weeds she was caught in. She remembered that final moment, when she gave up and looked at Natsu one last time, his face contorted in a scream she wasn't able to hear.

Oh, Natsu, lovely Natsu. He had tried to save her by trying to burn up the boulder as it was falling. Little did he know that it harmed her more than it had helped?

Lucy was now collapsed onto the meadow, looking up at the sky, and tugging the grass as she continued to wail.

She loved Natsu. So, so much.

"And Lucy?" said Natsu. It seemed that he hadn't left.

She shoved her fist in her mouth so she could hear him better.

"I love you."

And that was the last time she heard his voice for a very long time.


End file.
